


[art] scenes from an unfinished story (told by the lost and found)

by rodeoclown



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gifset, Graphic Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodeoclown/pseuds/rodeoclown
Summary: Art created for freneticfloetry's MHHE Happy Ever After Big Bang fic, based on the Win A Date With Tad Hamilton! prompt:Eliot Waugh is an actor on the brink of the biggest break of his career. Quentin Coldwater is a former child star turned aspiring screenwriter paying his dues as a glorified PA. And somewhere between bar bathrooms and bad motels, sage best friends and sweet Southern boys, Eliot might be brave enough to act on what he really wants… and Quentin might just manage to write his way to a happy ending.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 60
Kudos: 35
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [scenes from an unfinished story (told by the lost and found)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321062) by [freneticfloetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freneticfloetry/pseuds/freneticfloetry). 



> I want to thank the author, Courtney (aka freneticfloetry), for sharing this amazing story with me from the beginning to the end of the writing process, and letting me experiment with it in my graphics. You developed such a detailed and rich world in it, that it made my part very easy! I feel really lucky to have been matched with you and to have been able to collaborate with you on this project. Thank you for all your advice and feedback over the past few months, and for always having an answer to any question I asked, no matter how small!
> 
> Thanks also to the mods for organizing the event, it was great to have a chance to help give Quentin and Eliot a happy ending :).

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
_It feels like something is missing, right now. Like, fundamentally absent. And I’m not sure what it is, but I think I need to go find it. (Act II, Scene 4)_


	2. Act I, Scene 2

---  
  
_a souvenir from the only show press he'd ever seemed to give a shit about_


	3. Quentin

---  
  
_You can be whichever hero you want, Quentin. But can you do it while we're packing, and after I've put on some goddamn pants? (Act I, Scene 2)_


	4. Eliot

---  
  
_Once more unto the breach (Act I, Scene 9)_


	5. Act I, Scene 8

---  
  
_When Alice asked him to choose a location for the photoshoot, somewhere he felt most comfortable and connected, the first place that sprang to mind had been here — Quentin's architectural identity crisis of a house._


	6. Act II, Scene 10

---  
  
_"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room? Or rather, the horse in the pasture?"_


	7. Act II, Scene 12

---  
  
_He seems to second guess himself on the way out, freezing halfway between the booth and the exit and awkwardly turning back to the table._


	8. Act III, Scene 3

---  
  
_No, you know what, it's not. It's not fine._


	9. Fin

---  
  
_Ultimately, it's just about two people, and the things they build together. If you take all the fantasy away, there's still something sort of beautiful in that. (Act III, Scene 8)_


	10. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freneticfloetry created [this beautiful playlist](https://freneticfloetry.tumblr.com/post/628521394131664896/) to go along with the fic (you can also listen to it at the link below), and so I made some cover art for it:  
  
---  
  
[Listen here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4kpxX5Gen5N3VINlADPpz3?si=jnQx5XXoRVuE-80QajyrbA)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> All works are also posted on my tumblr ([myselfmysame.tumblr.com/tagged/themagicianshhe](https://myselfmysame.tumblr.com/tagged/themagicianshhe)) in case you want to view or reblog them there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [scenes from an unfinished story (told by the lost and found)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321062) by [freneticfloetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freneticfloetry/pseuds/freneticfloetry)




End file.
